


dream asks george to prom

by kleptodragon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dream team smp
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prom, Tags Are Hard, actually more like demands, because thats just dream you know, dream asks george to prom, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleptodragon/pseuds/kleptodragon
Summary: "take me to prom""what"
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 332





	dream asks george to prom

**Author's Note:**

> short scene that didn't go with my main fic but i still wanted to post it. very short. comments give me serotonin. have fun.
> 
> edit: i literally just wrote this for my friend please go look at my actual good fic and not the ship fic i cranked out in 10 minutes please i hate this fic so much

“Take me to prom.”  
“Excuse me? Aren’t you a freshman?” George asked incredulously.  
“Take me to prom,” the blonde kid said, smiling cockily. “And yeah, I’m a freshman. So?”  
“I feel like some more things might need to be explained before I consider your proposition. Do I know your name?”  
“Probably not. I’m Dream. And I guess I can explain a little bit more,” he added smirking. “My friends dared me to find a date to junior and senior prom. I’ve got $20 on this. Also, you’re pretty cute.”  
“I have no idea how to respond to any of this,” George said, running his hand through his hair.  
“So that’s a yes?”  
“You’re pretty confident for a freshman, Dream.”  
“Thank you.” Dream gave an exaggerated little bow. “I take pride in my pride.”  
George snorted. “You’re an idiot.”  
“But am I also your prom date?”  
“You just don’t give up, do you?”  
“You never said no.”  
“True. I’ll consider it.” George said, resigned.  
Dream pulled out some post-it notes, seemingly from nowhere, possibly from someone else’s backpack entirely. He scribbled something on it and handed it to George.  
“Here’s my number. Call me maybe,” he called over his shoulder as he walked away.  
“Smooth,” George called back. He looked at the hot pink post-it in his hand. He entered the number into his phone. He really didn’t know what had just happened, but he was pretty sure it would be a good story.

4:52 PM Monday

dream: thought about it?  
george: you say that like it’s been more than an hour since i learned your name

dream: you only need 33 minutes to truly know a person

george: i doubt that

dream: it’s true! i took biology  
george: wouldn’t you need to take psychology  
dream: same diff

6:41 PM Monday

george: sure  
dream: yessss cute guy and twenty bucks  
dream: see u at prom :D


End file.
